Forever
by mojojojo123
Summary: Sora gets a scholarship to an Art School. There he meets and falls in love with someone at a Ball. The only problem is, he doesn't know who he's fallen in love with!
1. Chapter 1

Notes: EEK! My first fanfic! I'm nervous! Anyway... it's really short, I know. I've been busy today and just wanted to put SOMETHING up! So, here ya go! I hope you enjoy the shortness!

Ch 1

Sora looked up at the night sky through the bus window. In a few hours he would be at his new home, Simone Jones School of the Arts in Twilight Town. He loved his home, Destiny Islands, where he was able to sit on the beach and play his guitar all day. He knew though, that he had no future there. Nobody there appreciated music or dance like he did, so he applied for a scholarship to Simone Jones. There he would learn how to play his guitar and how to dance.

He loved his home, but not his home life. His dad left when he was four, causing his mom to have to get a second job and leaving Sora alone at home most of the day. It was tough then, but when his mom brought Jeremy home one afternoon it got worse. Jeremy beat him and his mother, and she wouldn't do anything about it. Finally Sora had had enough. _I guess that's another reason I applied for Simone Jones_, he thought.

He popped his ear buds in and turned his ipod on, pressed play, and started listening to what he had it on last. Heavy guitar riffs and drum solos soon became almost like a lullaby to Sora as he drifted to sleep.

Sora soon woke up with a start as the bus driver shook him. It took awhile for him to figure out where he was, but then it hit him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You're here, kid," the bus driver said, "Come on, get your stuff and get off o' my bus," he barked.

"Yes… sir," Sora whispered sheepishly. He wasn't that social, and didn't plan to be. He was here for one reason, and that was to master his guitar and dancing skills. He got his suitcase and guitar then attempted to get off the bus, but tripped and fell in the process of getting off the stairs. He stopped his fall with his hands, but dropped all of his things in the process, causing everyone who was there to stare blankly at him.

"Sorry…" he murmured. _Why am I apologizing to them? There the ones that where staring…_ he thought. He began to pick his things up when a warm hand grabbed his shoulder.

"You need help, newbie?" A guy with spiky blonde hair asked. Sora looked up and saw eyes as blue as his staring back at him. The guy was smiling down at Sora, so Sora smiled back and nodded 'Yes'.

"So, I'm Roxas," blondie said, "Who are you?" he laughed at himself while helping Sora get his stuff off the ground.

"Sora… I'm Sora." Roxas smiled at him again. "I'm from Destiny Islands," Sora continued. "I got a scholarship, that's why I'm late." Roxas made an'O' with his mouth.

"Well, I hope you like it here. You check in up there," Roxas pointed to a building across the street from where they were standing. "And they'll assign you a dorm room and classes. Well, I'll see ya around, Sora!" He smiled and walked away, waving.

"Bye!" Sora said, happy to at least know where to go now.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Roxas stepped in his dorm, looking at Riku with wide eyes. "What?" Riku asked. Roxas looked at him and smiled.

"I think I found you a new crush."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Yay! Ch. 2's up! Oh, and they're in High School... I couldn't figure out if i wanted it to be college or high school... And this will be boyxboy... yeah... I didn't put a warning for that in the first chapter, so sorry!

Yeah, I don't own KH... I forgot to put that in the last chapter too... oops.

Ch 2

Riku looked at Roxas. He stood up from his spot on bed and walked up to Roxas, smiling.

"Why would you say that? You know I'm off the market." Roxas laughed.

"You won't be after you meet Sora."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sora walked to his dorm nervously. They said he would have a roommate, and he hoped they would be nice and leave him alone. He had six classes: Ballet, Guitar Lessons, English (a required course), Fashion (he thought that course would be an easy 'A'), Algebra, and Chemistry. He started the next day.

He found his room and sat his suitcases on the floor to get out his key. He started to open the door when suddenly it flew open, causing him to jump back in surprise. A tall man with huge red hair pointed in all directions looked down at him.

"Well hey there little dude!" He said. Sora stared at him blankly. "Er… I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

Sora continued to stare at him.

"Er… What can I do for you…?" Axel finally asked.

"Oh! Sorry, My name's Sora and I just got here through scholarship… um… I think this is my room…" Sora ran his words together, and it took a second for Axel to figure out what he said. Then he clapped his hands together and began to jump up and down.

"COOL COOL COOL I FINALLY GOT A ROOMATE!!" He began to yell. Sora groaned inwardly, _Great, now he'll want to be friends and stay up all night and all that stupid stuff…_ Axel saw the look on Sora's face. "I'm sorry if I'm a bit hyper. This is the first time I've had a roommate here." Sora smiled sweetly at him.

"It's ok! But, um, can I come in and put my stuff away?" Axel was blocking him through the doorway.

"Oh! Sorry, man!" He moved away and helped Sora get his things inside.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So, what are you here for?" Axel asked Sora after they got his things set up and he got settled. Sora plopped down on his bed and smiled.

"I'm really wanting to learn guitar the right way. And I want to learn dance. Those are the two main reasons I'm here." He patted his guitar next to him. Axel's eyes lit up.

"So, can you like, play?" Axel asked.

Sora looked at him, hoping this didn't mean what he thought it did. "A little… not enough to really get somewhere with my playing." He looked at Axel to see where this was going.

"Play something!"

"No!"

"Please!!"

"I will tomorrow!"

"Yay!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sora woke up the next day. Groaning he got out of bed and headed towards the shower. _I hate mornings, _he thought, as he got dressed. Axel had already left, and Sora noted that he actually made up his bed. _Wow… he doesn't seem the type to clean his room._

He grabbed a piece of toast and his guitar and walked out the door, heading towards his first day of new school.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

At lunch Sora sat on a bench outside of the main building and ate a sandwich he got at the cafeteria. His first day was going good. Ballet was embarrassing because he tripped and fell all over himself at first, but then he got used to the shoes they gave him and he did better.

He saw Roxas coming to sit with him and he waved. Roxas sat next to him and smiled.

"How's your first day? You haven't gotten in trouble yet, have you?" He laughed.

"My first day's gone good. And, No, I haven't gotten in any trouble, at least none that I know about…" Roxas laughed.

"Well, tomorrow there's going to be a Masquerade Ball. You should come!" Roxas said. Sora looked at him questionably. "You know… a Ball where you have to where a mask… nobody knows who you are…?"

"OH! One of those! Er… I don't know. I probably won't come." Sora said blankly. Roxas punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"You have to, man! It'll be fun! You need to meet new people, too!" He chuckled to himself. Roxas secretly hoped Sora and Riku would bump into each other…

"Ok ok, I'll think about it," Sora said reluctantly. Roxas smiled.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Yay! Another chapter! Um... let's see. What to talk about in this one... hmm... I don't know...

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters and stuff.

Ch. 3

Sora stared at Axel sitting on the bed opposite of him. Axel was bouncing on the bed, clapping for Sora to go on. _Wow… he really IS hyper… like, all the time,_ Sora thought as he began to tune his guitar. Axel did a weird high-pitched squeal (that sounded to Sora strangely like a pig) when Sora finally started actually playing.

Sora closed his eyes just as he got to his favorite guitar solo in the song he was playing. His fingers moved over the notes so quickly that Axel had a hard time keeping up, and when Sora ended his song, Axel jumped of his bed and clapped for him.

"WOW! You're really good, man! Why are you even taking lessons?" Axel looked at Sora with a confused face, but Sora just shrugged.

"I want to learn all there is to know about it."

"But you're so good already!" Axel picked up Sora's guitar and tried to play a few notes. Sora looked at him.

"Do you want to learn a song?" Sora asked Axel as he walked over and sate beside him. Axel snorted.

"Man, I couldn't play a musical instrument if my LIFE depended on it!" Sora laughed and walked back to his side of the room.

"So… er… Are you going to that weird Ball thing tomorrow night?" Sora asked. Axel just looked at him. Then he snapped his fingers.

"OH. You mean the Masquerade… Nah, I ain't going. Didn't get invited. And it's not REALLY a Ball, more like just a party. With masks," he looked at Sora questionably. "Who invited you, again?"

Sora looked at Axel and asked, "Why does it matter anyway?" Axel just looked at him, then got up and sat next to him.

"Just tell me!"

"Ok, it was Roxas!" Axel gasped and jumped off the bed. "What? What's wrong with that?"

"You mean, ROXAS? The Roxas who hangs out with Riku and all those other guys who are like the hottest guys in the school? ROXAS?" Sora jumped in surprise at Axel's sudden outburst.

"Um… I don't know… he has blonde hair and blue eyes. And who's Riku?"

Axel looked at him and grinned. "Oh, you'll find out… You will fiiiind out."

Sora rolled his eyes.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey, Riku!" Roxas shouted as he ran up to catch his friend. Riku turned and looked at him. "Sora's coming to the Ball tonight! I convinced him to!"

Riku looked at Roxas and started to walk away. "I don't know why you're so bent on me meeting this Sora, anyway." Riku stopped and looked at Roxas, "What makes you so sure I'm going to even like him?"

Roxas laughed. "You will, I promise. He's kind of shy, though. So don't be mean or anything." Riku sighed.

"Roxy… When have I ever been MEAN to someone?!" he said sarcastically. Riku was known to be very mean to girls or guys who hit on him. Roxas smiled, then looked up at Riku.

"Please, Riku, Just be nice. He's sweet, I promise." Riku huffed then walked away.

"I'll see you tonight, Roxas!" He called over his shoulder. Now he had to find a mask…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sora sat on his bed, trying to figure out what he could use as a mask, when suddenly Axel ran in with something in his hands.

"I thought you would need this. I never wear it and it needs to go to use somehow!" Axel said as he handed Sora a white mask to cover his face. "It's nothing much, but… if Roxas invited you then you probably need to look your best. So, where nice clothes." Sora smiled, _He's actually pretty cool once you get to know him a little more,_ he thought. Him and Axel were kind of becoming… friends.

"So, uh… guess you should be getting ready…" Axel said. Sora looked at the clock and got up.

"Thanks for the mask, Axel!" He grabbed his things and headed towards the shower.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Riku finished dressing and walked out of the bathroom. He didn't want to admit it, but, he was actually nervous about tonight. _When did I ever get noticed about meeting some guy… _he thought. _Hopefully Roxas won't disappoint me, maybe this guy really is great…_ He walked out of his dorm and headed towards the party

TBC

More Notes: The song Sora was playing in the beginning was "Red Em" by Dir en Grey. It's awesome. You should listen to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the REALLY late update guys! I've been really busy then I had to go on a stupid retreat thingy! Yeah, in this chapter you get why the story is called 'Forever'. tehee.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters.

Ch. 4

Sora stepped into the ballroom to see red lights flashing everywhere. People were dancing on the dance floor and some were standing around talking. Everyone had a mask on, and Sora tried to find someone he knew, but he couldn't. He sighed and walked over to a corner, where he stood and listened to the music saying something about killing lights. He tried to imagine what he would be doing if he knew anyone there, and decided that his strict 'No Friend' policy wasn't such a good idea. He wished he had brought Axel. _Poor Axel…_he thought,_ he's sitting alone while I'm here… maybe I should just leave and go hang out with him._

He turned to walk out the door.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Riku walked through the crowds dancing, trying to find Roxas. He thought with a sigh, _W__here IS he? And where's this 'Sora'? _He saw the familiar spiky hair of his friend (who had a mask) and walked over towards him.

"Um, Hi. Where's Sora?" Riku asked. Roxas looked at him, then started pointing and laughing

"You ARE interested! I knew it!" He saw the look on Riku's face when he said that and decided he'd better stop and tell him. "He's over there… about to leave! Go!"

Riku quickly looked over to where Roxas was pointing and began walking over there. _This guy better be cute. _He saw spiked brown hair, kind of like Roxas', and then he noticed how short the guy was compared to him, _Aw… he's kinda cute_. He tapped the guy on the shoulder and gasped as he saw the beautiful blue eyes turn and stare at him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sora turned and saw the boy standing in front of him. He immediately started blushing as the boy stared down at him. His long silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a black ribbon, and he had a silver mask on, but through it Sora could see the piercing aquamarine eyes staring back at his.

"Hello Sora," the boy said. Sora looked at him with a surprised face. _How… how does he know- _the thought was suddenly cut off as the boy pulled him towards the dance floor. The song playing was one of Sora's favorites, but it wasn't a good one to dance too, or at least the kind of dance Sora was used to.

The boy looked down at Sora and started dancing, and Sora just gasped at how good he was. The boy laughed at Sora's expression and pulled Sora towards him. Sora smiled to himself, and thanked whoever told this boy his name.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Soon the Ball was winding down, but Riku and Sora were still dancing. _Wow, _Riku thought,_ I actually like this guy… a lot._ Chris Brown's 'Forever' began playing, and they had their last dance together. As the lights went out, Riku began walking away from Sora, when he heard, "What's your name?"

He turned to Sora, who had followed him, and leaned down and gently kissed him. Sora stood in shock as Riku walked away. The last thought in both of their minds was that they wanted that night to be exactly like the song they had just danced to. They wanted it to last... forever.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sora walked into his dorm and through his mask on his bed. Axel jumped up from his bed.

"How was it? Did you meet anyone? Did you dance?" Sora plopped on his bed and sighed contently. "What? What happened?" Axel pressed.

"Oh yeah, I met someone. I just don't know his name." Axel stared at Sora for a second, then burst into hysterical laughter. "What? IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"You met a guy and DIDN'T EVEN ASK HIS NAME? Yeah, that's pretty funny."

TBC

More notes: Ok, the first song that played was 'Kill the Lights' by the Birthday Massacre, the second is 'Disturbia' by Rihanna, and the third one is of course 'Forever' by Chris Brown.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the yet again late update. I'm working on another fic and school is getting really annoying. Sorry this one is so SHORT. I just wanted to kinda show where the story was heading (kinda). Yup!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters!**

Ch 5

Axel looked at Sora who was sitting across the room from him. "So did anything _interesting_ happen?" He drew out interesting, hoping Sora would get the hint.

Sora blushed and quickly denied. Axel didn't buy it.

"Come on, Sora, tell me! You're blushing so something must have happened!" Sora growled at him and turned away. "Pwease Sora, just tell me!"

"FINE. He kissed me, but that was it. Just a short sweet kiss," Sora said. He noticed Axel was hopping on his bed, and got a bit nervous.

"SORA'S GOT A BOYFRIEND. SORA'S GOT A BOYFRIEND." Axel chanted this until Sora snapped at him to stop, and then looked up at him with a grin. "You know it's true."

"It is NOT! I don't even know his name, his grade, his likes and dislikes…" Sora trailed off, wondering of what the mysterious boy liked.

"Well, what does he look like?" Axel asked.

"Long silver hair, aquamarine eyes, tall, hot…" Sora started rambling about all the nice things about the boy.

"I get it, Romeo, or should it be _Juliet_?" Axel giggled at his joke while Sora blushed. _I'm not THAT girly, am I_? Then Axel's eyes went wide. "Wait… Did you say _silver_ hair?" He squeaked out.

"Um, yeah… Is that a problem?" Axel then jumped up and squealed. "What? WHAT?"

"The only silver haired people in this school… are the brothers." Sora got a confused look on his face. "Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, and Riku. And they hang out with ROXAS." Axel screamed.

"I'm thinking you have a _thing_ for Roxas…" Axel blushed and nodded 'Yes'.

"I've never really talked to him before though… But, if you are in love with one of the _lovely_ brothers, then I may have a chance to talk to him!"

Sora sighed. "But which one _is_ it?"

"Well, Sora, that's what we'll have to find out."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Riku sighed as he walked into his room. The Ball was wonderful, and Sora was amazing. He never thought that he would actually _like_ Sora. He looked at Roxas, who was pouting on his bed.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked as he began changing into his bedclothes.

"He wasn't there." Riku noticed Roxas had wet cheeks, and got worried.

"Who? Did something happen? Are you ok?" Roxas laughed.

"Everything's fine, Riku. There's just this guy that I really like, but I don't think he'll like me."

"Who is it?"

Roxas sighed and was about to answer when their door busted open. They looked up to see their blonde haired friend, Demyx, having a spaz attack.

"HE ASKED ME OUT! YAY!!" He then proceeded to run around in circles in the room.

"Who?" They both yelled.

"ZEXION!!"

Riku looked over to see Roxas had sad look in his eyes. _Oh, no… I better find someone for him quick._

TBC

**I don't mean for Zexion and Demyx's relationship to be bad for any of the characters, they're going to be a sweet couple in this. But I needed something for a certain two to get introduced eventually... tehee.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yaah! Chapter Six!! Yup! I'll probably be updating more this week because I'm going to be out of school, so, yeah!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters.**

Ch 6

Sora walked through the halls, his head hanging low, to his classes. It had been two weeks since the Ball, and still he had not seen or heard from the boy he danced with that night. Axel had told him over and over again that they would find him eventually, but Sora just couldn't bring himself to believe that. He hadn't seen Roxas, and he thought that the blonde could probably help him find the silver haired boy.

_I guess I should just get over it,_ he thought. He sat his books down and began to take notes as his teacher taught about the insides of a frog. He looked around the room one last time to see if the boy was there, and was surprised at how many silver haired people there were. _This may be hard…_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Roxas let a tear slip from his eye as he sat in the bathroom stall. He had just seen the boy he had been crushing on for years holding hands with one of his best friends. He wanted to say something to Demyx, but knew he couldn't, because his friend was too happy. He wiped his face off and got up when he heard someone else come in the room. He walked out to see flames running to a sink. _Wait, that isn't fire… that's… hair?_ he thought.

"EWWWW FROG GUTS!!" The red head screamed as he began scrubbing his hands with soap. Roxas chuckled and walked out, _he's pretty cute…_ He walked into his class and sat next to Riku, who was trying to get Demyx to stop talking about Zexion for 5 seconds to ask him a question about the math assignment.

"Hey, Riku?" Roxas asked. Riku looked over at him with annoyance plastered on his face, Roxas giggled. "Do you know some kid with like, _really_, big red hair?" Riku pondered this for a second.

"Nope, sorry, Rox. Why?"

Roxas sighed, "There was a cute guy in the bathroom, and he had big red hair." He picked up his pencil and began working on his math like it was no big deal.

"Oh… Roxy's got a new duuuude…. Hey, when are you gonna actually _introduce_ me to Sora?" Roxas smiled.

"I kinda want him to figure out that it was you by himself…" Riku groaned.

"But that'll take _forever_!"

"Oh, I'll introduce you, but I'm not telling him that it was you that he danced the night away with," he made a kissy face and began to dance with an invisible person.

"Oh, Shu—"

"RIKU AND ROXAS, STOP TALKING AND GET YOUR WORK DONE THIS INSTANT!" Their teacher bellowed at them from across the room, then he picked up a piece of paper, crumpled it, and threw it at Riku's head.

"Ok, ok, jeez…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Oh, crap, that was HIM, that was HIM! _Axel thought as he walked out of the bathroom. He had just made a complete idiot of himself in front of Roxas. _What am I going to do? He probably thinks I'm an idiot…_

Axel walked into their science lab and sat next to Sora, who had a sad look on his face. "Still haven't found silver haired beauty yet, huh?" Axel asked.

"Nope… I'm about to give up, too…" Sora took his gloves off and put them in the box with the frog they were dissecting. "Do you think Roxas would know him?"

Axel's heart sped up at the mention of Roxas' name. "Well, I don't know… maybe…" He blushed at remembering what had happened in the bathroom.

"Do you want me to introduce you to Roxas…?" Sora asked with a smile on his face.

Axel stuttered for a second before saying, "Yes, yes, Sora, I would _love_ that…"

"Ok, I'll have to find him first. I haven't seen him since… well, the Ball…" Axel giggled and Sora sighed.

"It would be cool if you could find him _really _soon…" Axel muttered.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Riku popped his ear buds in as he laid on his bed that night. Heavy bass drums and screaming filled his ears and he began reading the book he was assigned. He sighed and his thoughts turned to Sora. He wanted to talk to him so bad, but he didn't know how to approach him. Especially without Roxas. _I guess I'll just have to wait until he figures out who I am… _he thought. _This is going to be a weird school year…_

TBC


End file.
